


a few mistakes ago

by kadma



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Exes, F/F, Kayfabe Compliant, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma/pseuds/kadma
Summary: Becky lowers her voice. "You've gonesoft."Written for Loss of Faith in my@gen_prompt_bingo card.Written for Calla Lily in theLanguage of Flowers Prompt Table.





	a few mistakes ago

**Author's Note:**

> [Calla Lily](http://www.flowermeaning.com/calla-lily-meaning/) \- _resurrection; rebirth_
> 
> set shortly after Summerslam 2018.

The first call comes from Sasha. It's a name she hasn't seen on her screen for an eternity; there's a second of hesitation, a second of the long-dead butterflies threatening to rise, before she answers.

"What the hell was that?" Sasha doesn't speak; she barks.

"It's called ambition, Sasha." Becky's sharp and ready, but the sturdiness in her voice still surprises her. She holds onto the courage as she talks. "Not that you'd know anything about it these days."

"What's that supposed to mean, huh? If you've got something to say, Becky, say it to my face."

Becky laughs. It's rough and it hurts but she can't stop now.

"We haven't been face-to-face for a while, have we?"

"This call isn't about you and me. This call is about what you did to Charlotte--"

"You think I'm scared of you?" Again, that harsh grating sound she's forced to call a laugh.

Sasha's breath comes hard through the phone; Becky's known her long enough to feel her rage. "You're not stupid. You know you should be."

"Why? 'Cause you've been champion more times than me, is that it?"

"Don't forget I'm the one who put that badness in you, Becky. All the way back in NXT."

"And now you're buddy-buddy with the woman who took your NXT title." Becky lowers her voice. "You've gone _soft_."

Silence.

It goes on for so long, she almost thinks Sasha's hung up. But there's no tone.

"Maybe I am weaker," says Sasha, quietly. She's not entirely here anymore: her mind's wandering, probably to her girlfriend who’s always within arm's reach. "Maybe it's been worth it."

It's only then that Becky realizes they're both too far gone. She's too angry, Sasha's too pathetic. What they once had might've meant the world to her, might've been magic both in the ring and out of it.

Not anymore.

No stumbling, no fumbling.

"Call me when you're all boss, Sasha. Or don't. 'Cause the way you're talking, it doesn't sound like it's ever gonna happen again."

Becky cuts the line, tucks her phone into her jeans, and walks away.


End file.
